


Там, где не бывает снега

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Incest, The Problem of Susan, Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ относительно «Последней битвы». После крушения поезда Сьюзен и Эдмунд отправляются в бесконечно долгое путешествие и обнаруживают, что на свете существует немало чудес, кроме порталов в другие миры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где не бывает снега

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where There's No Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247599) by [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe). 



> Бета: Vortex of dust in the sky  
> Было написано автором по заявке «Сьюзен/Эдмунд, Эдмунд не погибает в катастрофе и отправляется вместе со Сьюзен путешествовать по миру». Соответственно, АУ.  
> Слова автора, вселенная и персонажи ему не принадлежат, мне принадлежит ещё меньше.

_Там, где не бывает снега_

В целом выживших после катастрофы гораздо больше, чем жертв, но в семье Пэвенси погибших больше. Едва Эдмунд, наконец, оправляется настолько, что его выписывают из больницы, Сьюзен снимает со счёта компенсацию от железнодорожной компании и отправляется с ним в путешествие, потому что единственная их крошечная связь с Англией теперь утрачена. В пути они вспоминают об этом нечасто, а некоторые вещи стремятся забыть насовсем, что даётся им относительно легче, ведь в мире существует немало чудес, кроме порталов в другие миры.

**

Иногда Сьюзен особенно болезненно реагирует на то, что половина зданий в Западной Европе украшена скульптурами львов; она говорит Эдмунду, что изваяния словно следят за ними, пока они под руку проходят мимо. Оба спорят о том, исполнены ли взгляды львов понимания или разочарования, вскоре замолкая, потому что глаза живого льва они всё равно помнят лучше.

**

Сначала, когда они представляются Эдмундом и Сьюзен Пэвенси и люди принимают их за новобрачных, они машинально исправляют ошибку; во Франции это перестанет задевать их за живое.

**

В Греции повсюду руины. Они устраиваются среди древних мраморных обломков и закуривают, рассуждая о философии и истории, до тех пор, пока Эдмунд вдруг не произносит:

\- Прошли тысячелетия… Подумать только, когда-то мы были такими же легендарными, как Александр и Ахиллес.

Эти слова заставляют Сьюзен двигаться дальше.

**

Загар приветливых итальянских пляжей окрашивает их кожу в болезненно-красный; втирая алоэ в его плечи, Сьюзен невесело смеётся:

\- Наверное, мы не предназначены для солнца, Эд.

**

Несмотря на то, что население Земли кажется им неисчисляемым, они упорно не могут найти хотя бы кого-то, кто смог бы понять, поэтому всё отчаяннее цепляются друг за друга, оставаясь чужими в каждом из миров.

Когда в Европу приходит осень, они отправляются на юг, пытаясь сбежать от снега.

**

\- Возможно, он не хотел, чтобы я вернулся, - произносит Эдмунд, уставившись на резного льва в Александрии. Сьюзен отворачивается, бегло разглядывая храм, возведённый в честь Птолемеев – королей и королев, братьев и сестёр, сочетавшихся браком друг с другом.

\- Может быть, это я слишком сильно хотела, чтобы ты остался.

**

В Австралии она обнаруживает его ночью на балконе. Оттенённый лунным светом, он внимательно изучает снова незнакомое небо.

\- В Тархистане звёзды тоже были другими, - произносит он, не спрашивая вслух, _а помнит ли она_ , потому что им обоим известно: некоторые вещи не стираются из памяти никогда.

\- Я отказываюсь учить новую партию созвездий, - отвечает она и беспрепятственно уводит его в дом.

**

\- Мы предатели, Сью, мы оба предатели, - шепчет он однажды на Гавайях. Удушливый тропический воздух не охлаждается даже ночью, окутывающей их непроглядной тьмой. 

Возможно, они и предатели, но её это больше не волнует.

**

Она никогда не думает об этом как о попытке сбежать от прошлого – только как о способе обрести новое будущее.

**

Америка ослепляет их: кажется, здесь всё делается исключительно по последнему слову моды и в страшной спешке. Сьюзен не возражает против такого ритма – она уже бывала здесь прежде, но это беспокоит Эдмунда, и они стремятся найти покой на тихом побережье Восточной Канады, в чьём акценте новые слова безбожно перемежаются со старыми, зато, по крайней мере, есть сносный чай.

**

\- Думаешь, они теперь счастливы? – спрашивает он, любуясь океаном.

\- Да, - просто отвечает она. В её жизни так много сомнений, что хотя бы в этом ей необходимо быть твёрдо уверенной. – Думаешь, они удивились бы, узнав, что мы тоже?

\- Да, - отзывается он, наклоняясь, чтобы выудить и отряхнуть раковину от песка, - но я надеюсь, что нет. Надеюсь, что они никогда не вспоминают нас. Как кто-то из нас вообще может быть счастлив вдали от остальных? 

Он протягивает ей идеально перламутровую раковину, и перед её мысленным взором внезапно появляется другой пляж с ласковым солнцем, мягким песком и изумительно синей водой; место, где всё казалось ей таким правильным и совсем не странным.

\- Возможно, поэтому нас и не разлучили, - замечает она и осторожно берёт его за руку. – У каждого из нас есть другой, чтобы, в конце концов, никто из нас не остался в одиночестве.

Он шумно и глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем снова посмотреть на неё и слабо улыбнуться.

\- Значит, тогда мы _должны_ быть счастливы, - решительно произносит он, перед тем как под оглушительный визг утянуть её за собой в океан.

Вместе с волнами на них накатывают воспоминания, в этот раз только тёплые и уютные.

**

Им удаётся избегать рельсов в дальнейших путешествиях, и никакая сила больше не способна заставить их сесть на поезд.


End file.
